


A proposition

by Meiilan



Series: Birthday porn prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my birthday-porn-prompts on tumblr/ Sebastian has long since noticed the way Anders looks at him and tonight, he has a proposition to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A proposition

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was: Anders/Sebastian with some Dom/Sub tones, after care included?
> 
> Comment-box is enabled for people without an AO3-Account. Feel free to let me know what you think of my stories.

When Sebastian entered the clinic after a particularly long day of work, Anders didn’t think much of it and just continued cleaning up and preparing to shut the place for the night.

“What do you need.”

Sebastian didn’t answer. He just leaned against a wooden beam and gestured for the healer to continue. Sighing annoyed, Anders chose to ignore the archer for now.

When he had just locked the clinic’s doors, he suddenly felt Sebastian’s presence in his back. The mage felt a surge of adrenaline at that. How had this man passed the room so quickly and more importantly so noiseless? Anders made a mental note to never again forget that despite his noble upbringing and all his virtuous choir boy mannerism, Sebastian was still a rouge. When he tried to turn around and ask what the matter was, a gauntleted hand slammed against the door’s wood just besides Anders’ head.

“Don’t.”

The brother’s voice was calm and soft, but it carried an authority that caused the mage’s blood to chill. Swallowing hard, Anders turned back to fully face the door. He did not know what he expected to happen next - maybe a knife in the back, or something worse - but he certainly didn’t expect the archer’s other hand to gently grip onto his hip, guiding him half a step backwards.

“Put your hands on the door. Where I can see them.”

Anders felt a sudden bout of defiance at that, probably instigated by Justice, and he dared to speak up against the order.

“Listen, I’m too tired for your weird games. Just say, what you want and stop this non-”

“Your hands”, Sebastian interrupted him calmly, but with a slight warning growl carrying in his voice this time. “Put them on the door. Now.”

Hesitantly, the mage complied and was rewarded with the brother purring pleased into his ear.

“Good boy.”

“Sebastian, you’re being exeptionally creepy, today. What do you-”

“Hush!”

Anders shut his mouth obediently, but huffed, to show his annoyance at it all.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice, Anders.”

The archer’s voice was gentle again, almost patronizing and the healer felt a faint blush creep onto his face, as he had a vague idea of what Sebastian was talking about. And just as he had feared, the brother went on:

“Of course I noticed how you look at me when you think nobody’s paying attention. How your gaze tends to linger. You might not like me, Anders, but you _want_ me.”

Anders opened his mouth to protest, but just couldn’t bring himself to say a word. Maybe it was Sebastian’s order to hush from earlier, or it was simply because the archer said the truth. While Anders did find his blind obedience to the Chantry infuriating, he could not deny the attraction he felt for him. The way his hips swayed ever so slightly while he walked, highlighted unintentionally by the thick pocket-belt he carried. The broad shoulders and strong, muscular arms. The gentle, almost boyish smile and those bright blue eyes. There had been many nights, where Anders had pleasured himself, thinking of the many ways he would like to corrupt the virtuous brother.

“I have a proposition to make, Anders.”

The archer’s words shook him out of his reverie and he tilted his head slightly to indicate that he was listening.

“If you behave and do as I say, you may have me for this night. Does that sound good? Just nod.”

Anders had already opened his mouth to answer, but then shut it again and nodded his head insteadalmost eagerly. Sebastian registered that with a low chuckle, his warm breath ghosting over the mage’s ear. The hand on his hip slid upwards and began undoing the catches of Anders’ robes.

“Good. There are rules, though. You may not talk. I don’t mind hearing your voice when in the throws of pleasure, but no words. If you just say a single word, I will stop immediatly. Do you understand?”

Again, Anders nodded. The order was voiced in a tone far to gentle for its content and surprised the healer realized, that Sebastian had put this rule up for his sake. Whenever he would feel uncomfortable with what the archer was going to do, he would just need to say a word and Sebastian would stop. The realisation that Sebastian cared so much for the healer’s consent, despite his authorative behavior sent an unexpected jolt of arousal through his body.

Once his coat was open, Sebastian teasingly stroked Anders’ stomach through the thin linen shirt he wore underneath.

“You’re quite skinny. Ye ought tae eat more.”

Sebastian’s Starkhaven accent began to bleed into his voice and it made him sound so much more erotic, it was riddiculous. Anders gasped surprised when Sebastian began to nibble at his ear. His free hand now moving to pull the coat off, tugging slightly at Anders’ arm to suggest he takes it down, so the archer could pull it out of its sleeve. Then next was his shirt. The rouge tugged it free from his pants and then pulled it up over the healer’s back and then his head, so that Anders could easily pull it over his arms. Placing his hands back on the door, Anders idly wondered if his pants would come down next, but Sebastian had other plans. The rouge’s hand that was placed on his door disappeared and suddenly the mage felt soft lips against the back of his neck. The rough feeling of leather gloves against his sides were a stark contrast to the gentle lips slowly moving down his spine. Anders let his head hang low, eyes pressed shut firmly, as he revealed in the pleasant sensation. It was not arousing, but it was warm and felt comfortable and it had been so long since he had felt such caress. The moment Sebastian had reached the hem of Anders’ pants, he spoke again.

“Turn”, he said. “And then strip off the rest.”

Turning around was easy, but when Anders saw the former prince kneeling on the ground before him, looking up at him with such a heated gaze, the dark, carnal hunger in his eyes almost overwhelming, he found himself unable to move for a moment. When the rouge cocked an eyebrow expectantly, Anders suddenly remembered the second part of his order and hurried to open the laces of his pants with shaking fingers, only to then remember that he was still wearing his boots. When the healer had finally managed to strip off all his clothes Sebastian stood up again, raking his eyes appreciatively over Anders’ naked body, causing the mage to blush a bit self-conscious.

“Good”, he said. “ Now strip me.”

Anders eyes went wide at that and he approached the former prince cautiously, unsure were to begin. Eventually he decided to start with Sebastian’s armor. Opening the many catches was a task that demanded concentration and patience. Each piece, he took off the archer, Anders placed carefully onto the ground, afraid of what Sebastian would do if he just carelessly dropped them. Next was the chainmail, then the jacket. Anders gasped surprised, as he saw that Sebastian wore no shirt underneath it, thus bringing the healer quite unexpectedly face to face with a bare, muscular chest. The mage’s fingers itched to touch, but a quick glance into Sebastian’s eyes told him, that it was not time for that. So, he kneeled down instead to take of the shinguards and then the boots. Sebastian’s balance was remarkable, he didn’t sway even the slightest as he lifted his legs one after another, for Anders to pull off his boots. Unlacing the pants and pulling them down - again no underwear underneath - was the last task, but when Anders attempted to rise to his feet again, Sebastian held out his hand, ordering him to stay down. So he did. Not that he minded. The view was perfect. Giving the former prince an appreciative once over, his eyes lingered just this much longer on Sebastian’s half-hard erection.

“Like what ye see?”

Again Anders cought himself just in time before answering verbally, instead he grinned up at Sebastian coyly. A calloused hand found it’s way to the mage’s face, gently cradling his cheek, as the thumb drew a line under the healer’s eye. The gentle, almost reverent way Sebastian touched Anders stood in such stark contrast to his dominant, forceful behavior, that it never failed to surprise the mage, each time it happened. Turning his head slightly, he nuzzled the archer’s palm affectionately. As soon as the brief moment of gentleness came, as sudden was it taken from him. Gripping Anders’ chin, Sebastian pulled him towards his crotch, the intention obvious even without the calm order.

“Suck.”

Leaning in the rest of the way, Anders began to mouth at Sebastian’s cock, nibbling with his lips along its length, teasing it with his tongue. He felt vaguely proud at seeing how his teasing caused the flesh to stiffen more until Sebastian’s erection stood proud and throbbing between his legs. Only then did he finally take it into his mouth, lips wrapping around the head and cheeks hollowing to give it a few tentative sucks. When his tongue lapped at the small slit to gather up the liquid pearl of precum waiting there, he finally heard Sebastian react to his ministration: A soft gasp, nothing more, but it was such a rewarding sound. With renewed vigour he descended down upon Sebastian’s length, eager to coerce more sounds from him. Sebastian’s hands found their way into Anders’ hair, gripping it tightly, but neither pulling, nor pushing him, just holding onto him, as if he needed something to ground himself with. For a moment all that could be heard were the wet sounds of Anders sucking Sebastian’s dick and Sebastian sighing and gasping in response to that, then suddenly: “Enough.”

Anders had to admit, he was surprised, when Sebastian just pulled him off without hesitance, as if his work hadn’t affected him at all, but he complied nevertheless, though not without sucking viciously as he pulled away, releasing the throbbing flesh with a soft popping-sound. Leaning back on his heels, he looked up at Sebastian, impatiently awaiting his next order. Which came with the same gentle voice, as all the others had been spoken in before.

“Turn back to th’ door. Hands on th’ wood. Legs spread.” As Anders hurried to comply, the former prince added. “Step further back, Ah want tae see ye bent fur me.” A hand came to rest on Anders’ hip and pulled him backwards until Sebastian was satisfied, leaving Anders in an almost obscene position: Bent forward, legs spread and arse raised into the air, his own erection hanging between his legs in plain sight for the archer. Hearing Sebastian rustle behind him, Anders gasped surprised when he felt a hot mouth suddenly sucking on his scrotum. The brother had knelt down behind him, obviously with the intention to return the favor. Holding Anders’ erection down, by taking the head between thumb and index finger, Sebastian licked a hot stripe along its length, from the head up to the base and then over his balls again and further, further even until that naughty muscle dipped into the cleft between Anders’ ass cheeks, teasing briefly at his hole, before descending again. Unlike Anders, who had allowed his eagerness to take over in cost of finesse, Sebastian seemed, as if he had all the time in the world. He sucked lazily at Anders’ balls, pulling the scrotum down, stretching the skin slighlty, before releasing them again. His tongue skirted around Anders’ penis as if it was a sugar-treat covering it generously in saliva without having taken him fully into his mouth even once. When Sebastian finally pulled Anders penis back enough, to wrap his luscious lips around his head, Anders almost sobbed in relieve, a sound that earned him an amused chuckle from the former prince. Wrapping one hand around Anders’ cock tightly he began to pump him viciously, as his sinful mouth kept sucking at the head. Surprised by the sudden change in pace Anders’ hips bucked slightly before he could stop himself, helpless moans pouring from his lips, when Sebastian just wouldn’t stop, his other hand gently stroking along the backside of his thighs. He didn’t last long under such ministration and with a sound half shout, half sob he came right into Sebastian’s mouth.

When the brother finally released his softening member, Anders wanted to sink against the cool wood of the door, but strong hands caught him, holding onto his hips.

“We’re nae done yet”, Sebastian said, suddenly standing again, bent over Anders’ back. The brother’s deep voice so close to his ear caused him to shudder and whimper pathetically. For a moment he considered to ask for a pause, but then he remembered Sebastian’s conditions again and bit his tongue instead. A single word would end this all and despite his need for a short rest, he did not want it to be over just yet. the brother led a trail of soft kisses down his spine and suddenly Anders could feel that wicked tongue on his anus again, this time not teasing, but pressing and probing. The long, needy whine he let out at that made him blush with embarassment, briefly wondering if any of this could be heard from behind the door. But he had not much time to waste on idle thoughts, for Sebastian’s tongue was pushing in now. Pushing back eagerly, Anders stopped worrying whether or not he could be heard, as he began moaning lewdly, while Sebastian’s tongue kept shallowly fucking his hole. It didn’t take long for his own cock to stir in newly awakened interest again, thanks to the infamous warden stamina. His hand moved down to touch himself on its own accord, but suddenly the tongue was gone, and Sebastian’s voice rung through the haze of his arousal: “Don’t.”

Whining pitifully Anders put his hand back on the door, hoping his obedience would encourage Sebastian to continue with his sweet torment, but instead he rose to his feet again, stepping away from the mage. Anders did not need to look over his shoulders. He could feel the archer’s look on him, shivering under its weight, his hips twitching from the effort it cost him to not thrust blindly into the air in seek of friction.

“Do ye have any oil?”

The question surprised Anders and he had to take a moment to think about it. “Y-yes. In the-”, “Go an’ get eet.” Reluctantly he let go of the door and turned around, only to be met with Sebastian’s heated gaze again. It was such a stark contrast to his usual boyish smile and those gentle eyes. Where Sebastian was usually the picture perfect pious priest, he was now the embodiment of sin: strong arms crossed over a muscular chest, lips red and swollen and the expression on his face telling of all the debauchery the throbbing erection between his legs was promising. Anders had not realized, that he was staring until an impatient sound from Sebastian brought him back to reality. He hurried to fetch a vial of oil from his medical supplies, but when he brought it back to him and held it out like a well-trained dog, Sebastian simply nodded back towards the door.

“Ah want tae watch ye, prepare yerself fur me. Make sure tae be thorough, fur Ah willnae hold back.”

Anders felt, as if his legs were jelly when he walked back to his place at the door, pouring some of the the oil on his fingers, he braced his other hand against the door. Reaching behind he felt for his hole, already slick with Sebastian’s saliva. He had to bite on his lower lip, while he prepared himself, felt his fingers shallowly thrusting in and out, stretching that tight ring of muscles for Sebastian to use later. And all the while Sebastian just kept watching in silence, a subtle shift of his stance the only visible reaction. Maker, but he wanted to touch himself so bad now. When he just couldn’t bear it anymore, Anders let out a needy sound, looking at Sebastian with pleading eyes. He would have begged, if he wasn’t so afraid of Sebastian leaving when he said a single word.

After what felt like an eternity, Sebastian finally moved up behind Anders, catching his hand before it could move to the door. Instead he pulled it further back, guided it towards his own throbbing cock. Wrapping his fingers around the the hot flesh, Anders pumped it a few times to coat it in the oil remaing on his fingers, before guiding the tip towards his hole. Feeling strong calloused hands rest on his hips for leverage was filling him with tingling anticipation and then - _finally_ \- Sebastian pushed in, slow but relentless until he was burried in the mage all the way to the base. Both men groaned in unison at the feeling. Anders could feel Sebastian’s fingers digging into his hips, as he struggled for self-control. When he pulled back again to start thrusting into him, he set up a slow pace that was systematically driving Anders crazy. He could feel the need coil hotly in his center, but Sebastian never pushed him close enough to the edge that he would find release on his own. He sounded like a wanton whore by now, moans and whines spilling from his lips in endless strings, his legs shaking from the effort of holding himself up and pushing back to meet Sebastian’s thrusts. Eventually the brother increased the pace, snapped his hip against Anders’ butt with ruthless force and the mage wanted to sigh in relieve, but he was too busy shouting in extacy everytime the archer’s cock dragged over that sensitive bundle of nerves inside him.

When he felt his own release nearing Sebastian wrapped one arm around the mage’s waist, fingers ghosting over his throbbing manhood, before wrapping tightly around the hot flesh.

“Come fur me”, he growled into Anders’ ears and - as if his body had just waited for permission - Anders eyes rolled back, mouth hanging slack as he came all over the archer’s hand and his belly. The force of his second orgasm shook him violently and his legs would have surely given out underneath him, if it wasn’t for those strong arms holding him up. Feeling Anders spasming around him, was the final push Sebastian needed. His thrusts became erratic and with a surprisingly soft grunt he came deep inside the mage, arms tightening around his waist and holding him close, while his own hips twitched uncontrolled.

When Sebastian finally stilled, forehead resting on Anders’ back, while he tried to catch his breath, an unpleasant feeling of hollowness threatened to disturb Anders’ short moment of blissful afterglow. Now that Sebastian was done with him, he would probably- His thoughts got interrupted when strong arms pulled him back against a broad chest and full lips placed featherlight kisses along the dip of his shoulder.

“Good?”, Sebastian asked with that same soft voice. Anders simply nodded, not sure if he was allowed to talk yet. His legs buckled and Sebastian barely caught him before he could drop and fall face first into the door again. Chuckling softly, the brother gathered him up into his arms and carried him bridal style to one of the clinic’s cots. As soon as he was lying down, Anders felt his eyes drooping and was soon dozing off, startled awake only a moment later by the feeling of a damp rug on his skin, as Sebastian began to wipe him off carefully. Not only the semen, the obvious evidence of their little thryst, but also the sweat that began to feel sticky on his skin. Once he had the mage all cleaned and dried up, he helped him into a moth-eaten tunic and an old pair of linen pants, which he had  procured from Maker-knows-where and finally he lifted a glass with clear cool water to the mage’s lips. Anders was allowed to lean against the archer’s still naked chest while he drank, Sebastian’s fingers gently carding through his mussed up hair.

“Ye did well”, he finally said and despite himself, Anders felt his face blush at the praise. He should feel indignated instead, but Sebastian said it with so much earnest sincerity, no condescending snarl, no hidden edge in his voice. Anders just couldn’t help himself. Finally he allowed himself to speak. “Does that mean, we will repeat this?” An amused chuckle and a softly whispered “maybe”, was all the answer he got, before fatigue and pleasant satiation finally pushed him into the arms of blissful sleep.


End file.
